Beyblade New Generations
by KaiDranzerBladeRevolution524
Summary: Tyson and the others have stoped Boris again but whatis it with these new bladers? and why do Kai feels like that there is a connection between them and his grandfather. what happens next? Read and find out. please R
1. The New Bladers

BEYBLADE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade or any of the characters in my story.

BEYBLADE

'Tyson and the others are missing school again.' Kenny thought to himself as he sat in his desk at their school. Kai, Ray, Max and Tala had just started going to school with Tyson Kenny adn Hilary last six weeks and ever since then they've been battling partner battles, as Kenny had told them that in case Boris came back they needed to be stronger.

"But chief how do we know if he's coming back?" asked Tyson

"Kenny's right. We need to get strnger." said Kai "I know for a fact that Boris won't give up that easy and now that Tala is on our side Boris isn't going to quit."

"Alright. But what are we going to do about it?" asked Tyson

"Nothing right now." said a fimilar voice

"Huh? Hey Tala!" yelled Ray as Kai saw an old friend of his and Rays.

"Akira! What are you doing here?" asked Kai

"Don't ask." said Akira

"Okay. You guys remember Akira?"

"How could we forget?" She launched Shadow Dranzer through my wall two years ago." said Tyson

"Oh right sorry about that." Akira said

"That's okay" said Tyson

As Kai and the others were talking they were attacked by four beyblades. Actually it was Ray, Kai,Tyson and Max that they were targeting.

"Huh? Tyson lookout!" yelled Zeo

"Dranzer! Fire Spin! yelled Kai as he launched his blade he yelled at Ray.

"I'm on it! Go Driger! Tear down those trees!" Ray yelled

"I knew it! The Blade Skaters." said Tala

"Well well if it isn't the tratiors Kai Tala and Akira." said, what Tyson thought was the leader of the team.

"Kaizer if you knew what Boris and Voltair was really doing, you would understand." said Akira

"That's right Voltair abd Boris are gathering bladers to brainwase them-" started Kai but the one called Kaizer interupted him

"Give me a break." said Kaizer

"That's enough Kaizer. It's been awhile since we last saw our brothers and sister."

"Huh? Talen? What are you doing her? I thought you were leading the Blitz Streak Boys." said Tala, confused

"Not anymore. After the clash with Boris they disbanned." said Talen.

"Oh" said Tala

"Tala?" asked Tyson

"Tyson this is my twin brother Talen." said Tala

"That's right and Kaizer here was mine but he disowned me when I left Biovolt for good." said Kai "Rayden here is Ray's twin and Lexis is Akira's."

"Oh"

Kaizer didn't like the fact that his older twin was hanging out with what he called 'lowlifes'. "I'm getting out of here. Let's go guys." But Talen, Rayden and Lexis looked at each other and when Kaizer hollered again they said that they weren't going with them.

"What?" asked Kaizer

"You heard us." said Talen

"You can't." said the other boy.

"Shawn is right."

"Ray do you remeber the battle me and you had during our first year as a team?" asked Tyson

"Yeah." said Ray, not catching on to Tyson's drift, but Max, who was with them when it happened, got it.

"Great idea Tyson." said Max

"Huh?" everyone said

"Why don't you settle this with a beybattle?" asked Max

"Yes that is a good idea. Two-on-Two if Shawn and I win you stay with us, but if you win you can go anywhere you want." said Kaizer.

"We agree." said Talen

"So who's your partner?" asked Shawn

"Rayden?"

"You bet." said Rayden

As Talen and Rayden got ready for their battle Tyson saw something in the background. He motioned Kai and Ray over to and told them what he saw. They asked him what they should do and he said that he Daichi and Zeo would check it out.

"Right." said Kai and Ray

"Daichi. Zeo. Lets go." said Tyson

"Yeah" said Zeo

"Alright." said Daichi and they left.

During this Talen and Rayden's battle was going great it looked as if they were going to win, but Kai noticed a faint smile on his brother's face. The kind of smile that let's you know something was either getting ready to happen or it was happening right then. And Kai knew that his brother never played fair.

'Tyson hurry.' thought Kai

As the battle was tipping into Talen and Rayden's favor Tyson found the blader that he saw. he was getting ready to launch his blade at Talen's

"Hey that's cheating!" Yelled Tyson

"Huh? Darn he figured it out!" he yelled.

As Zeo and Daichi caught up with Tyson, Zeo saw that the mystrious blader was none other than his long-lost brother, Zhane.

"Zhane waht are you doing with them?" asked Zeo

What? Do I know you?" he asked

Meanwhile during their battle Talen and Rayden surprised Kaizer and Shawnby using the moves that Tala and Ray used against the old Demolition Boys. The team before Tala and the others.

"What in the world is going on?" asked Shawn. 'Why won't Zhane launch his blade?'

"Now Black Wolborg! Black Vinalog! yelled Talen

"Jade Tiger Claw!" yelled Rayden and the force of the attacks colliding was strong enough to knock out Kaizer and Shawn's blades.

"Well that's that. we don't go with you." said Talen

"Darn it. Zhane!" yelled Shawn.

As Shawn yelled Zhane left without another word to Zeo or any of the others. Tyson and Daichi left the woods with Zeo in the back thinking to himself 'Zhane what have they done to you? To make you forget me and the other people who care for you.' and as the others were congradulating Talen and Rayden, Zeo was thinking about his brother.

"Zhane I will get you back. I swear." said Zeo to himself.

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

**-****END-**


	2. Zeo's Brother

**NOTE: THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER BETWEEN YUGIOH AND BEYBLADE. I JUST COULDN'T THINK OF ANYMORE NAMES SO I TOOK SOME OUT OF YUGIOH. THESE TWO SHOWS ARE CLOSE ENOUGH IN MY OPINON.**

BEYBLADE

CHAPTER TWO

ZEO'S BROTHER

Tyson and his friends were back at the newly established BeyBlade Battle Association, BBA for short, and having Talen explain what BEGA was still trying to do in the blading world. As Talen was going over it Kai and Tala makes a plan to go undercover into BEGA to see what they are doing.

"Kai are you sure you want to do this?" asked Tala, as they walked up to the compound

"Yeah I'm sure." Kai said as calmly as he could, but Tala could tell that he was scared.

Tala knew that Kai hated Voltair for what he had done to him as a young boy. He knew that he hated him for seperating him and his father when he was 10. As Tala was thinking Kai and him had reached Boris's office he. Although Kai was nervous he didn't show it, But Tala could tell that he was.

"Well well look who it is." said a voice but it wasn't Boris's. As the owner of the voice turned around Kai could feel his blood start to boil. It was his grandfather Voltair who was sitting in the chair.

"Hello Grandfather. Long time no see." said Kai as best he could but Tala could hear the anger in his voice although it seemed that Voltair didn't hear it. "So why are you here? Still trying to take over the blading world?"

"Oh no Kai I'm not. But then what I do is none of your buisness. If you want to join back up fine as long as you don't talk to your former friends." said Voltair

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." said Tala bluffing. Kai could tell that's what he was doing but it seemed that Voltair didn't notice.

After Kai and Tala got out of the office Kai sent Tyson a note to tell them that they got in. As Kai and Tala watced the not leave with Dranzer an old friend of theirs showed up. His name was Miguel. he was a blader that Tyson and Daichi faced in the third world tournament.

"You guys undercover?" he asked

Kai, who felt that someone had been watching them since they arrived said "So what if we are?"

"Yikes! You don't have to bite my head off. I'm here for the BBA" said Miguel

"Oh really? So are we." said Tala

As Kai, Tala, and Miguel were talking Kale, Kai's father, was watching them. What Kai didn't know was that Hiro and Kale was also there for the BBA. As Kale watched Kai, Hiro walked up to him. He was wondering what Kale was looking at when he saw Kai and Tala talking to Miguel.

"Hey Kale do you want to see your son?" asked Hiro

"I have to admitt it would be nice to see and talk to him." said Kale

"Why don't I go get him?" asked Hiro

"Didn't Dickinson say not to let them know that we're here." stated Kale

"They're going to figure it out eventually. They are very smart." Hiro pointed out.

"True. But lets ask him just incase."

"Alright"

As Hiro and Kale talked to the head of the BBA, Kai, Tala and Miguel were practing when an all too fimilar face showed up to Tala and Kai. The girl's name was Kyera. She was Akira and Lexis's older sister and the only one to actually make it in an blading tournament for Biovolt.

"Long time no see Kai, Tala." she said

"It has been a while. Four years to be exact." stated Tala

"I know" said Kyera "By the way you guys are wanted in the lab."

"Huh? How come?" asked Kai

"I don't know." said Kyera

"Well, where is it?" asked Tala

"I'll take you there." said Miguel

When Miguel took them in to the lab Kai saw someone that he thought he would never see again. It was his father Kale, and dispite what people told him when he was young he still loved his father deeply. It was actually his father that gave him Dranzer, one of the Bit-Beast that help stop Boris and Voltair the first time.

"Father." said Kai, who was shocked to see the very same man that gave him Dranzer.

"Hello Kai. Its been a while." said Kale

"Father!" yelled Kai running toward him.

"Kai I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you." said Kale

"Its not your fault dad." said Kai as tears poured from his eyes.

"Once Kale found out that you were here we knew Boris was up to something again." said Hiro

"Yeah we were attacked the other day by the Blade Skaters." said Tala, as Kai was still in his fathers arms. Even though Kai was 19 now Tala could still tell that Kai was still happier than he had ever seen him.

After Kai saw his father he wasn't as nervous. He didn't have to worry that he was going to get caughtsending messages to his friends and his true team. Kai knew that Voltair would eventually figure him and Tala out. He didn't know when it would happen but he was raeady as was Tala and the others. Three months after Kai and Tala went undercover Kai's fears were realized. Brooklyn, an enemy of Kai's, overheared him, Tala, Hiro, and Kale talking about the BBA. How they were going to take back the blading world. When Brooklyn heard this he went straight to Boris and told him what he had heard.

When Boris found out that Kai and Tala weren't truly loyal to BEGA he sent out bladers to find them and destroy their blades. But Kai and Tala, who had suspected that someone had overheard them, were told by Miguel and Kyera about the bladers and were ready for them. But the one blader they weren't ready for was Zeo's older brother Zhane. Kai had met Zhane during his short intermission from blading. He was one of the bladers who had deep respect for Kai.

"Zhane? They got you too?" Kai asked

"Huh? I've always been here." said Zhane as he launched his blade at Kai

"Whoa. Dranzer!"

During their battle Kai was trying his best to bring Zhane to his senses, but he wasn't having any luck. He was just about to give up, when Dranzer spoke to him! He had heard from Tyson that Dragoon spoke to him when he faced Tala in their first world tournament but he didn't think it was possible.

'Kai do what Tyson did with Daichi back on the islands when we battled our dark selves. Make him remember'

"Uh. Hm. Zhane don't you remember me? I'm Kai! I'm the one you wanted to defeat to prove yourselve to your father!" yelled Kai

"My father? Kai?"

" Zarotos is starting to slow down, Kai" said Tala

" Fight it Zhane!" Kai yelled as he pushed his Dranzer to deliver the final blow. As Zarotos and Zhane went flying Kai ran over to him.But when he got over by his side he saw that Zhane had his memories back. Once Kaizer and Shawn had saw this they realized that what Kai had told them three months ago was true. So they went to Boris and told him that they were leaving. Kale had called Mr. Dickenson and told him that Boris knew about Kai Tala Hiro and himself so they were leaving. Kaizer told Kai that he and Shawn were going to join up with Talen and the other 2 from the Blade Skaters.

"Okay. Bye Kaizer." said Kai

"Hey Kai come on! Let's go! I want to see my brother again." hollered Zhane

"Okay Zhane. Lets go." said Kai

As Kai and the others turned around the corner to Tyson's house.They saw some other people that Kai assumed were bladers. It seemed that Tala had spoted them as well because he said "Hey Kai who are they?"

"I don't know Tala." Kai replied

"Huh? Hey Tala! Kai! come over here." hollered Tyson

"Yeah look who's here." said Max

"Huh? Yugi!" Kai exclaimed

"Hey Kai." said Yugi. "It's been a while."

As Kai, Hiro, and Tala told Tyson and the others what they had learned Kale was staring and Yugi and Kai's other friends when Zhane saw Zeo. Once Zeo saw his older brother he didn't know what to think. The last time Zeo had saw him he didn't remember anything about him or anyone. Even though Kai and the others were excited about the world tournament and Zeo was happy to be with his brother again there was no way they could know that at that time there was someone watching them. A mystrious blading team that no one really knows that much about. All anyone knows is that after the team beats defeats the bladers thoses bladers could never pick up another blade or launcher. they also said that they would never blade again. As the bladers looked down on the unexpecting G Revoluions they started to plan their downfall.

**- CHAPTER TWO -**

**- END -**


	3. The Fifth World Tournament

CHAPTER THREE

THE 5TH WORLD TOURNAMENT

When Kai and Tala got back to Tyson and the others the first greeting they had came from Kai's Bit-Beast, Dranzer. As Kai and Tala told Tyson and the others what they had learned they were also getting ready for their fifth championship title. Well four as a team, five for Tyson. While Tyson, Kai, Max and Ray were having a practice battle four blades came at theirs. At first they thought it was the Blade Skaters again, but Kai remembered Kaizer said that they weren't going to attack again, so Kai knew it wasn't them. As Kai looked around he found the blades and was surprised to see that they looked exactly like the ones that he and the other original Blade Breakers had.

When he showed them to Tyson and the others they all thought the same thing that he did. Either they were new Cyber Bit-Beast or they were blades that came from the future. Although Kenny and Hilary didn't think it was possible Kai and the others knew differently. It was perfectly possible for people and things to time travel. Kai even knew a boy that had done just that. Ray told Tyson that him and Kai would check things out from where the blades were launched to see if they could get anything from the attack. Tyson said that that would be a good idea and told them to check it out.

Once Kai and Ray got to the area they felt their Bit-Beast start shaking. The reason they could feel them is over the past four years Tyson and the others had made a real bond with their Bit-Beast. Kai and Ray could see why Dranzer and Driger were worried. The blades that were launched from here weren't copies, they were them.

Once Kai and Ray got back down to the others they explained what they had found up on the cliff. They told Tyson and the others that they weren't just identical blades, they were the same Bit-Beast as well. Hilary asked if they were the dark spirits again but Kai said that it wasn't the same type or energy. It was pure and crystal like. That's when Zeo said that there was this new blading team that was battling the best bladers then after they finish battling the bladers that they beat said that they couldn't pick up a beyblade or launcher again.

When Tyson and the others found this out they went to newly established BBA building and had Zeo tell Mr. Dickenson what he had told them. When Zeo got done, Dickenson said that there was a blading team that had backed out of the tournament just three days prior to them telling him this.

"Thats just about the same time this whole thing started up again." said Ray

"So who was the team?" asked Max

"You guys remember the Saint Shields?" asked Dickenson

"What?!"

Everyone was shocked to hear that it was the Saint Shields were the one that had backed out.

Tyson could still remember the first time he met Ozuma. It was in a local tournament that was going on during the teams second year and Ozuma had defeated Tyson with very little effort. Tyson soon found out that not only was he defeated but Ray and Max was as well. The only one that didn't lose was Kai. Kai and Dunga had a battle that ended in a tie.

As Tyson and the others were walkin home they saw some old friends/ enemies: The Saint Shields.

"Well we sure didn't expect to see you." said Tyson

"We only came to give you a warning." said Dunga coldly.

"Dunga clam down. They aren't our enemies anymore. Rememeber? We accepted them as the avatars of the Sacred Spirits." said Ozuma

"You came to warn us about what?" asked Kai

"Those bladers that are battling the strongest bladers are after you and your Bit-Beast." sadi Ozuma

"Why don't they come after us then?" asked Tala

"Because they know how powerful you are now that you have all five Sacred Spirits." said Ozuma

"Haven't we heard something like this before?" asked Max

"Yeah from the Shadow Spirits." said Kai

"Anyway we're out of here." said Ozuma

"Wait! There's one thing I need to know first." yelled Tyson

"Well then spill it." said Joseph

"We heard that whoever loses to those bladers couldn't pick up a blade or a launcher. Is that true?" asked Tyson

"I'm not sure Tyson. We didn't seem to have that problem." said Ozuma

"Oh''

''Bye'' said Ozuma and they left

Once Tysona nd the others got back to Tyson's house, they saw some different people hanging around his place. Tyson was the first that noticed them and when he yelled at them, that's what directed the others attion. Suddenly Kai, Ray, Max, Daichi, and Tyson could feel their Bit-Beast stirring. That's when six of the group walked out from behind the other four.

"We've been waiting for you six." said one of the boys.

"Oh really?" asked Kai

"That's right."

"Makoto that's enough."

"Don't you tell me what's enough Karaid." said Makoto

"Ignore them. My name is Raiden, and this is Tyi, Davis and Masashi." said Raiden

"Wait it couldn't be." said Ray

"What Ray?" asked Tyson

"Nothing."

"O...Kay."

Kai knew excatly what Ray was thinking. It's wasn't too long ago Ray and Kai ran into some guy on the way to Tyson's house. The man said that three months after the BBA was restored 10 kids would appear before them and their friends. When Ray asked what they would look like the man said that Kai and Ray would know. 'These kids must be the ones that man was talking about.' thought Kai

"So what do you want?" asked Max

"A Beybattle. Six-on-six." said Makoto

"Sorry but we don't just beybattle anyone." said Tala

"Fine" Tyi

"But that just means that you're weak." said Karaid

"Weak! Fine lets throw-" started Tyson

"Tyson wait don't battle them!" yelled Ray

"What?"

"You can't fool Kai or me." said Ray

"What are you talking about?" asked Raiden

"We know for a fact that you were the ones that launched those blades at us three days ago." said Kai

"How's that?' asked Makoto

"simple your Bit-Beast are just like ours and they left some of their power behind and mine and Ray's Bit-beast felt them and so did we." said Kai

"Damn. What do we do now?" asked the only girl in the entire group.

"We get out of here." said Makoto. "Kai I'm sure you and Ray already realized who we are so I'm going to give you a warning."

"Really?" asked Kai

"Yes. Be careful in the world tournament. There is another group of bladers that is out to get your Bit-beast." said Makoto and they left. Tyson didn't understandwhat was going on and when he asked Ray he just said that it was nothing to be concerened about. Tala and Kai both knew that Ray was lying. It took Tala about three minuets before he realized who those kids really was. Tala knew that Kai and Ray took Makoto's warning very seriously. Tala knew that he was right when he saw them alone practicing. He didn't say anything to Tyson or the others because he knew that the didn't want them to worry.

Finally the day of the World Tournament came. As Tyson and the other G Revolutions were walking to the building they saw a couple of old friends. Well friend that were once enemies. It was the Psykicks. As Ray saw Salima he turned away. When Tyson asjed why Ray wsa being shy around them Kai told them that he had asked Salima out and she had told him yes but they hadn't seen each other since.

As Tyson and Kane were talkingRay adn Salima told them that they would go and register them up. Kai knew the real reason why Ray and Salima wanted to be alone. Ray and Salima were talking about what they had been doing since they last saw one another when Ray saw another fimilier face. It was Mariah. Ray knew that Mariah had saw them but she didn't care. He knew that she was still mad at him for asking Salima out instead of her. Mariah had told him that it should have been her since they had known each other longer adn Ray mad her even more angry at him because of what he said to her.

Mariah looked over at him and saw Salima and although Mariah had finally dispert her anger at Rya she still didn't like the fact that Ray picked Salima over her. She waved at them and theywaved back but then Ray noticed something was wrong. He couldn't place it but it was there. It was tha same feeling he had when they faced a team at the 4th Championships. The team's name was the Vampires. It was a group of bladers that consisted of four bladers all of which were being contolled by light Bit-beast turned dark. Ray even knew two of the bladers. one of the bladers had actually started blading with him and the White tigers . The blader's name was William and the other one was Zeo's brother Zhane

Ray had dismissed it at the time and made a mental note to mention it to Kai. As Ray and Salima regiestered their respective teams Tyson and the others went to find Ray and Salima. When Ray saw Kai he told him about what he felt when he had saw Mariah. Kai told Ray that this could be what Makoto and his friends talking about. He said that this could be tha sign that they werewaiting for. But Ray was still worried. He was worried about Mariah and her team. Ray knew that Lee wouldn't let him come back, but that didn't stop him from worring about them. After all they had grown up together.

**_- CHAPTER THREE -_**

**_- END -_**


End file.
